Halo 4
, La copertina di Halo 4]] ''Halo 4'' sarà il titolo del nuovo capitolo della serie di Halo sviluppato dalla 343 industries.E3 2011 Il gioco uscirà il 6 novembre 2012[http://halo.xbox.com/blogs/Headlines/post/2012/04/17/The-Halo-Bulletin-41712.aspx '''Halo Bullettin, 17/04/2012]. Riprenderà la storia da dove è stata lasciata incompleta da Halo 3, ma quattro anni e sette mesi dopo, e costituirà l'inizio di una nuova trilogia che si chiamerà Reclaimer Trilogy. Non è stata rivelata alcuna informazione fino alla Halo Fest sulla trama del Gioco, sebbene si possa immaginare che i nemici probabilmente cambieranno. Trama È il 2557, sono passati quasi cinque anni (Quattro anni e 7 mesi) da quando l'Aurora Nascente è stata spezzata in due dal collasso dell'Arca lasciando Master Chief e Cortana alla deriva: la nave stava passando dal portale quando questi si è chiuso lasciando l'eroe "disperso in missione" Come mostrato nel trailer d’annuncio, la storia riprende con il risveglio di Master Chief dal sonno criogeno. A svegliarlo è una Cortana visibilmente spaventata e sola che richiama il suo compagno d'avventura al grido "Wake up, Chief, I need you!" (vi ricordate quel "Wake me, when you need me"?). Il giocatore torna nei panni dello Spartan nel momento esatto in cui si risveglia, come in Halo: Combat Evolved. Nello scambio di battute che avviene subito dopo fra l'IA e Master Chief si viene a sapere che durante il sonno dell'umano Cortana ne ha approfittato per modificare il Firmware della sua armatura MJOLNIR Mark VI, cosa che giustifica i cambiamenti a livello di HUD e funzionalità (anche se non a livello estetico esteriore). Dal dialogo fra Cortana e John si nota anche l'avverarsi delle anticipazioni fatte dal team di sviluppo su un maggior focus sul rapporto fra i due protagonisti del gioco. Rapporto che prenderà una piega inaspettata, e ancora avvolta nel mistero, nel momento in cui la coppia dovrà fare i conti con l'avvicinarsi della data di scadenza di Cortana che, in quanto IA di tipo Furba, ha un ciclo vitale di sette anni. Un tempo prossimo alla fine... Cortana e John scappano dall'Aurora Nascente, la quale è sotto attacco da parte... di truppe Covenant. Nelle immagini iniziali, infatti, si possono vedere chiaramente Elite Minori attaccare la nave dall'interno armati di lama energetica e carabina Covenant, supportati da piccole squadre di Grunt (muniti della classica pistola al plasma) e da diversi Banshee. Quando arriva il momento di sfoderare le armi, Game Informer riporta che il feeling tipico della saga è rimasto intatto. Esplosioni colorate, le urla dei Grunt, i colpi delle armi al plasma... Come tornare a casa dopo una lunga assenza. Perché i Covenant sono ostili, in particolare gli Elite? Perché non indossano armamenti standard del loro esercito? Domande che al termine della presentazione fatta da 343 Industries ai loro ospiti non hanno ancora risposta . Il relitto della nave umana si schianta quindi sul mondo artificiale visto al termine di Halo 3. Requiem, questo il nome del costrutto. A questo punto le cose si fanno interessanti. Questa sfera artificiale infatti è stata costruita intorno ad un pianeta per proteggerlo, così che chiunque fosse sulla superficie al momento dell’attivazione degli Halo non venisse toccato dal micidiale effetto distruttivo. Requiem in pratica è uno scudo per una quarantena, così che nessuno possa arrivare sul pianeta... o andarsene... La 343 Industries è rimasta muta come una tomba riguardo la presenza dei Precursori in Halo 4, ma ha specificato una cosa: il nuovo nemico non sarà una nuova razza Covenant o una diversa forma Flood, ma qualcosa di completamente nuovo, con le sue armi, le sue classi e via dicendo... A detta del team di sviluppo questo nuovo nemico, con tutto quello che ne consegue, è la più grande novità dall'inizio del franchise nel 2001. Più forte ed organizzato del Covenant presenterà un livello di sfida, soprattutto contro gruppi da tre o più individui, notevole per il giocatore. Se sul nuovo nemico 343 Industries ha le labbra cucite a doppio filo, su Requiem è disposta a lasciarsi andare un po’ di più. Il mondo presenta degli scorsi che faranno venire la pelle d’oca ai fan di Halo: Combat Evolved. Paesaggi desertici e rigogliose foreste faranno da sfondo alla storia. Anche l'architettura sarà quella tipica dei Precursori, con la differenza che non si tratteranno di edifici in completo stato di abbandono come visto nella precedente trilogia, qui, su Requiem, non tutto è in decadenza o abbandonato. Infine, dice Frank O'Connor, una delle visioni più belle arriverà osservando il cielo, che altro non sarà lo strato interno dello scudo che protegge il pianeta. Queste erano le informazioni riportate da Game Informer e per il momento sembra tutto. Multigiocatore Mappe note Per il momento sono stati rivelati solo i nomi temporanei di due mappe: *''Wraparound'' *''Warhouse'' *''Longbow'' Contenuto esclusivo ]] Se si preordina il gioco sul sito canadese EBGames, si avrà accesso a del contenuto esclusivo, come la mimetica Artic del Fucile da Battaglia BR85HB SR o la mimetica Forest dell'armatura Hazop.[http://www.ebgames.ca/xbox-360/games/halo-4/309751#bonusFeatures EBGames.ca, pagina di Halo 4] Personalizzazione Il multiplayer di Halo 4 prevede una personalizzazione completa dello Spartan IV che viene impersonato. Spartan Ops Spartan Ops sarà una modalità cooperativa che andrà a sostituire la Sparatoria dell’attuale Halo: Reach andando a creare una vera e propria campagna secondaria che sarà costantemente aggiornata per tenere il gioco sempre fresco e godibile. Per permettere questo, 343 Industries ha annunciato che aggiorneranno settimanalmente la modalità e aggiungeranno sempre nuove cutscene e nuove missioni, tutte scaricabili gratuitamente, che andranno a creare una campagna secondaria pressoché infinita, come se fosse una serie tv ad episodi. Le missioni comprenderanno scenari e obiettivi molto vari, anche mai visti prima nel gioco, in modo da permettere al giocatore di immergersi completamente in questa esperienza.Halo Universe, dettagli sulle Spartan Ops Trailer e promozioni Halo 4 sarà disponibile in edizione Standard: 69,90 Euro; Collector edition: 79,90 e la Legendary edition in esclusiva per l'Open Games a 159,90. Trailer E3 2011 thumb|| Il trailer, dapprima non molto chiaro, mostra quelle che paiono essere stelle; avvicinandosi meglio, si rivela essere tessuto neurale; mentre accade ciò, si sente una voce femminile che chiama il nome di Master Chief chiedendo aiuto. Ecco che il flusso risale la spina dorsale e compare una Capsula Criogenica, con all'interno lo Spartan-117 che si sta risvegliando; John quindi si avvicina a una piattaforma che proietta Cortana; John prende Cortana con se, seguono esplosione e la fuga dello Spartan attraverso i rottami dell'Aurora Nascente; ecco che compare all'orizzonte una struttura artificiale non meglio definita (questo potrebbe essere il pianeta Leggendario, che in realtà potrebbe rivelarsi un astronave o qualcosa di simile). La visuale si oscura e compare la scritta "Halo 4", col classico carattere dedicato, ma con uno stile grafico differente. Trailer "festa di Halo" Durante la "Festa di Halo", il 28 agosto 2011 è stato rilasciato un primo video che commenta il trailer dell'E3 2011. Trailer "registrazione suoni" Sempre alla "Halo Fest" è stato mostrato un breve cortometraggio che mostra i tecnici della 343 Industries mentre registrano i suoni delle armi di Halo 4. Trailer concept art Piatto forte della festa è stato, invece, un breve trailer che mostra diverse concept art riguardanti il quarto gioco della "saga di Halo". Molte di queste sono riprese dalle copertine dei libri Halo: Cryptum e Halo: Primordium, mentre altre (specie quella finale non molto comprensibile) sono completamente innovative. Sovrapponendo i fotogrammi dell'ultima scena , dopo il logo di Halo 4 si ottiene una stranissima immagine; a metà tra una Concept art di una Mark VI e un alieno sconosciuto che potrebbe essere il misterioso nemico di Halo 4. Trailer "registrazione armi" Il 24 febbraio 2012 Halo Waypoint presenta in anteprima i suoni di alcune nuove armi di Halo 4. ''Halo 4'' e il Kinect Secondo alcune dichiarazioni Halo 4 supporterà il Kinect. La notizia arriva da Mike Delman, vice presidente del marketing per Microsoft, durante un’intervista concessa al Seattle Times. Alla domanda se il gioco avesse avuto funzioni Kinect, Mike ha risposto che sicuramente sarà realizzata qualcosa in tal senso, ma chiaramente il gioco sarà pienamente utilizzabile anche da chi è sprovvisto della periferica. Il motore grafico di Halo 4 Il nuovo motore grafico di Halo 4 sarà da una risoluzione da 720p; completamente differente da quello usato dalla Bungie nei capitoli precedenti; confermato da Frank O'Connor. Sempre lui ha confermato che audio, illuminazione e rendering saranno quasi tutti creati da zero, quindi Halo 4 sara completamente nuovo. Apparizioni Personaggi *John-117 *Cortana Specie *Grunt *Jackal *Elite Armature *Armatura MJOLNIR Mark VI Potenziata *Armatura MJOLNIR GEN2/S *Armatura MJOLNIR GEN2/Orbital *Armatura MJOLNIR GEN2/Combattente *Armatura MJOLNIR GEN2/Infiltratore *Armatura Balistica da Battaglia TALO Luoghi *Requiem *Aurora Nascente Fazioni *Impero Covenant **Marina Covenant *Covenant Separatisti *United Nations Space Command: **Corpo dei Marine UNSC **ODST **Marina UNSC ***Armi Navali Speciali ****Progetto SPARTAN-II ***Ufficio d'Intelligence Navale ****Progetto SPARTAN-IV *Precursori **Prometeici **Macchine Combattenti Navi Umane *''Aurora Nascente'' *''Infinity'' Veicoli Umani *Veicolo Leggero M12 Warthog MRL *Navetta da Trasporto Pellican D77-TC *Mongoose *M808B Scorpion CBP Covenant *Ghost *Phantom *Banshee Armi Umane *Fucile da Battaglia BR85HB SR *Fucile designato per Marksman M395 *Fucile di precisione SRS99-S5 AM *ARC-920 *Fucile d'assalto MA5D ICWS[http://www.gameinformer.com/b/features/archive/2012/05/02/the-arsenal-of-halo-4.aspx Game Informer: L'arsernale di Halo 4] *Mitragliatrice-M247 HMG http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=KowLV6uwpFc *Spartan Laser *Fucile a Pompa M45D *Missile Antiveicolo Terra a Terra M41 *Detonatore Adesivo *Granata ad Alto Potenziale M9 *Mitragliatrice Leggera M739 *Coltello da Combattimento *Mitragliatrice Leggera Anti Aerea M46 Prometeici *Lightrifle *Scattershot *Granata ad impulsi *Suppressor *Boltshot *Binary rifle *Cannone inceneritore Covenant *Arma Energetica *Carabina Covenant *Pistola al Plasma *Cannone al Plasma *Storm Rifle https://halo.xbox.com/halo4#%21an-epic-universe/ordnance-armor/cbbca9b3-5108-41aa-aa21-9b523de68266 *Martello Gravitazionale *Pistola ad Aghi Notizie Rilasciate Al Xbox Spring Showcase sono state rilasciate alcune nuove informazioni: * Gli avvenimenti di Halo 4' si collocheranno storicamente tre anni dopo gli avvenimenti di Halo 3. * Tornerà il fucile da battaglia con un nuovo mirino differente solo dal punto di vista estetico e il fucile sarà, sempre dal punto di vista estetico, molto simile al BR55 di Halo 2. *La campagna si concentrerà molto sul tema dell'esplorazione di nuovi territori. *È stato rilasciato un video nel quale si vedono la squadra rossa e la squadra blu che combattono in una nuova mappa di nome Warhouse, che sembrerebbe un laboratorio, difatti si potrà trovare dentro questa mappa un prototipo in costruzione della Mark II e nel video è mostrata anche un'altra mappa di nome Wraparound . In questo video si possono vedere alcune scene in cui vengono utilizzate delle ablità armatura (Scatto e Jetpack), ma probabilmente potranno essere utilizzate solo nel multiplayer e non nella campagna. *Verrà approfondito l'aspetto psicologico di Master Chief. *Cortana svolgerà un ruolo molto importante nella storia. *Nel videogioco saranno presenti anche i Covenant ma Frank O'Connor ha detto che essi non saranno il problema maggiore; infatti Frank ha annunciato che sarebbe tornato un male antico a minacciare la galassia, ma sembra che si tratti di qualcosa peggiore dei Flood. *Come novità di armature presenti in Halo 4, si potrà ottenere la Mark IV. Sono poi stati rilasciati diversi chiarimenti da Frank O'Connor a proposito di Halo 4 raccolti da Game Informer: *La Mark IV Gen2 sarà l'armatura di base nel multigiocatore. *Il "pianeta leggendario" si chiamerà Requiem. *Probabilmente non ci sarà una beta come invece in Halo: Reach. *Nella campagna ritorneranno alcuni personaggi della trilogia principale . *I Covenant saranno presenti nella campagna anche se in modo completamente diverso dai precedenti capitoli e saranno l'ultimo dei "problemi" dei giocatori. *Torneranno molte meccaniche già viste in Halo Reach, come i Punti Spartan, l’equivalente degli attuali Crediti, che potranno essere spesi per acquistare parti delle armature, alcune abilità e soprattutto le Spartan Ops, missioni cooperative molto simili a quelle viste in Call of Duty Modern Warfare ma con la particolarità di essere sostenute da una trama, a detta di Game Informer, d’interesse e profondità pari a quella in Single Player. *343 Industries non porterà la modalità Sparatoria in Halo 4. *A livello di meccaniche ci saranno alcuni cambiamenti davvero notevoli che quasi sicuramente cambieranno il modo di giocare online ad Halo 4 rispetto ai suoi predecessori. Spicca sicuramente la Forerunner Vision, un’abilità in grado di mostrare i nemici attraverso i muri, pensata come flagello per chi si diletta nel camping. *Dopo la morte non sarà più necessario aspettare un tempo limitato per tornare in gioco ma basterà premere il tasto X e si tornerà subito in battaglia. *Anche in Halo 4 torneranno le abilità dell'armatura con una particolarità: lo "scatto" sarà presente di default su tutti i giocatori, senza il bisogno di selezionarlo o sbloccarlo. Questo permetterà di equipaggiare due abilità contemporaneamente. Al momento sono state riconfermate invisibilità, ologramma e jet-pack. *Fra le modalità anticipate figura Regicidio, una specie di modalità VIP in cui il giocatore designato come "Re" dovrà essere trovato e ucciso per riscattare una taglia (probabilmente in Punti Spartan). Torna inoltre la medaglia Vendetta e fa la sua comparsa Distrazione, sbloccabile dopo aver confuso, e probabilmente ucciso, un avversario. Molto probabilmente un metodo per confondere il nemico arriverà dalle granate. In uno scan è possibile notare sull'HUD lo spazio per quattro tipologie diverse di granate. Se quelle a frammentazione e al plasma sono state riconfermate, è possibile che faranno la loro comparsa ordigni in grado di disorientare il nemico, come fumogeni, flashbang o simili. *Solamente poche ore dopo la comparsa online degli scan di Game Informer relativi al multiplayer di Halo 4 ecco che arrivano quelli riguardanti la campagna. E le immagini sono accompagnate da molte interessanti informazioni. *Da quello anticipato a Game Informer a storia riparte ben 4 anni e 7 mesi dopo la fine di Halo 3 . *Master Chief viene svegliato da Cortana perché (da quello che si è visto dalle anticipazioni) degli Elite insieme a dei Grunt (probabilmente pirati o ribelli all'Arbiter) hanno assaltato l'Aurora Nascente. *L'Aurora si schianterà sulla superficie di un pianeta chiamato "Requiem". *Non si sa come il Chief riuscirà a salvarsi dallo schianto. *Il cielo di Requiem sarà una delle cose graficamente più belle del gioco. *Durante la campagna si alterneranno zone desertiche a fitte foreste o pianure . *In Halo 4 non è stata ancora confermata la presenza dei Precursori. *Il nemico che affronteremo sarà più intelligente e forte dei Covenant e anche piccole squadre di questo ci daranno filo da torcere. *Il nemico avrà delle classi proprie diverse da quelle Covenant. *Durante gli anni di sonno criogenico Cortana ha modificato e potenziato l'HUD e altre parti meccaniche dell' armatura , ma non è stato fornito ancora nessun particolare sulla motivazione per cui l'armatura è cambiata (sempre che non sia un restyling grafico). *Da quanto emerso da alcune immagini tornerà l'Assassinio . Il 4 giugno 2012 durante l'omonimo E3 sono stati mostrati alcuni nuovi nemici, tutti macchine pensanti dei Precursori, in un nuovo video sulla campagna che è stato accompagnato da altri video mostranti le Spartan ops. e il multiplayer. Le novità sono quindi: *3 nuovi nemici: **Prometeici Striscianti, quadrupedi, ben armati, attaccano in branchi e sono gli esseri più diffusi su Requiem ; **Prometeici Osservatori, sentinelle volanti di Requiem, assistono e proteggono i propri alleati oltre a fornire un supporto aereo extra; **Prometeici Cavalieri, completamente armati, bipedi, sono letali ed aggressivi in quasi tutti gli ambienti. *Alcune nuove armi sia dei Covenant che dei Precursori, fra i quali lo Storm Rifle, sostitutivo del Ripetitore al Plasma per i Covenant, ed alcune armi che si ottengono uccidendo i Prometeici Cavalieri per i Precursori; *L'HUD è molto diverso, ora potremo osservare sul visore le persone con cui dialoghiamo e la barra della salute è stata riportata a come era in Halo 3. L'HUD ha anche subito un buon restyle grafico e pare che rileverà le granate nelle vicinanze. *Durante un video si può notare un enorme veicolo UNSC con le ruote che scarica un Warthog con Chief e dei marines a bordo. Sarebbe però sbagliato chiamarlo Elephant perché ha un aspetto completamente diverso, anche se la funzione è probabilmente la stessa. *Cortana è sull'orlo della "morte", poiché sono passati 8 anni dalla sua creazione e in media le IA di tipo "Intelligente" (smart) come lei iniziano a deteriorarsi dopo 7; in un video infatti si vedono già i segni della sua follia. Sono state rilasciate altre notizie: *Nelle partite CLB il portatore della bandiera, oltre ad avere una propria animazione per l'assassinio avrà a disposizione una nuova arma, chiamata Flagnum: unione di Flag e Magnum. *Griffball sarà ora una modalità a se stante. Tra le novità: **La palla (chiamata appunto Griff) potrà essere lanciata, al fine di passarla agli alleati o non farla prendere agli avversari; inoltre ha subito un grande restyling grafico; **Potranno essere usati il Martello Gravitazionale e la Lama Energetica, ma non nella stessa classe; **L'esplosione del "Griff" sembra sia stata ridotta; Curiosità * Non è stato citato nulla riguardo le Abilità dell'armatura introdotte in Reach, questo può essere dovuto ad una loro esclusione a seguito di motivi di storyline; tuttavia, emerge che l'armatura di Master chief è parecchio cambiata e compare il "Thruster Pack", un jetpack per operazioni in gravità zero. Per quanto riguarda il multiplayer invece sono stati riconfermati lo Scatto, l' Ologramma, l' Invisibilità e il Jetpack. * Il gioco è stato anticipato da Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary, che è anche il primo videogioco ufficialmente pubblicato da 343 Industries. * La parola "Reclaimer", il nome della nuova trilogia, ha il significato di recuperatore/rigeneratore, il che suggerisce un riferimento ai Precursori la cui storia verrà probabilmente "recuperata" da quell'alone di mistero che li circonda fin dal [[Halo Combat Evolved|primo Halo]]. Questa ipotesi è sostenuta anche dal fatto che è stata lanciata da poco una nuova trilogia di libri narranti le vicende di questo antico popolo. * Secondo quanto emerso dalle news di Anoj di "Machinima", i Flood non compariranno nel gioco. * visto che in halo 4 ci saranno i precursori può far pensare che ritornerà in gioco il fucile particellare delle sentinelle * la figura alla fine del secondo trailer di Halo 4 è molto simile a prometeico cavaliere Galleria File:8f8b2_xbox_360_games_51tBEKAQ32BL.jpg|La vecchia copertina di Halo 4 File:830px-Logo_(Alt).jpg|Il classico carattere di Halo riedito per Halo 4 830px-Logo_(Alt).jpg halo4.jpg|E3 2011 592px-Halo4background.JPG 735px-Halo-4-20110606000004291.jpg 738px-Halo_4_Teaser_Forerunner_Artifact.png Concept_1.jpg|Concept art Concept_2.jpg Halo4-OggettoSconosciuto.jpg|Ecco la strana immagine finale... Halo-4-Concept-Art-Trailer_1.jpg wartog halo 4 new.jpg|Il nuovo warthog che sarà presente in halo 4 halo-4-vs-halo-reach-comparison-the-hud.jpg|Multiplayer di Halo 4 come mostrato nei primi video halo4trailerimg_11-150x150.jpg|Master Chief come appare nelle prime immagini di Halo 4 Halo4_GIscan_elite.png|chief contro l'elite con la nuova armatura ScanHalo4_news.png|altro elite di halo 4 ScanHalo4_slide-150x150.png ScanHalo4GI-1-150x150.png ScanHalo4GI-2-150x150.png ScanHalo4GI-3-150x150.png ScanHalo4GI-4-150x150.png ScanHalo4GI-5-150x150.png BR85_Neve_02.png|La skin Artic del BR 85 Forest_Hazop_01.png|La skin Forest dell'armatura Hazop Forest_Hazop_02.png|La skin Forest dell'armatura Hazop halo4headerimgxblm530px_jpg_640x360_upscale_q85.jpg Concept Stanza dei precursori Halo 4.jpg Crawler.png|Promethean Crawler Cavaliere Prometeico.png|Cavaliere Prometeico Osservatore Prometico.png|Promethean Osservatore Armor_CIO_Skin_WEB.jpg|La skin Web dell'armatura CIO PrometheanKnight.jpg Elite Halo 4.jpg|Un elite attacca Master Chief in Halo 4 Longbow 04.jpg|La mappa Longbow Longbow 03.jpg|La mappa Longbow knights4.jpg|Ranghi dei Prometeici knights5.jpg Knights6.jpg crawler3.jpg crawler4.jpg crawler5.jpg watcher3.jpg Binary rifle.jpg|Armi prometeiche Boltshot.jpg Inceneration cannon.jpg Lightrifle.jpg Scattershot.jpg Suppressor.jpg pulse granade.jpg Galleria video Primi video Video:Halo 4 Trailer (E3 2011)|Il Trailer mostrato all' E3 del 2011 Video:Halo_Fest_Halo_4_Video_d'apertura|Commento della "festa di Halo" Video:Halo_Fest_Halo_4_Audio_Field_Recording|Video "registrazione suoni" Video:Halo_Fest_Halo_4_Concept_Art_Glimpse|Concept art di Halo 4 Video:Halo 4 Field Audio Recording|Nuovi suoni delle armi di Halo 4 Video:Halo 4 - Xbox 360 - Spring Showcase Making of (first in-game scenes)|Video rilasciato all'Xbox Spring Showcase del 2012 Video:Halo 4 Soundtrack Samples|Assaggio della colonna sonora Video:Making Halo 4 Composing Worlds|Realizzazione musiche Video:RvB Remember To Not Forget|Red e Blue ci parlano di ''Halo 4 Video:RvB Save The Date|Annuncio data di rilascio di Halo 4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TDB6slZZVGA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=95Yf1SzNzD4&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnHPPsQFovY&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ca3Y8Ws3plI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=As_jN9jTswU&feature=share Aprile-Maggio 2012: GameInformer Video:Halo 4's Frank O' Connor Compares Bungie to 343 Industries|Frank O' Connor paragona Halo 4 ad Halo 3 Video:Before Halo 4 Sotaro Tojima's Audio History|Musiche di Halo 4 Video:Halo 4's Creative Director's First Game|Primo incontro con Halo 4 Video:Halo 4's Competitive Multiplayer|Multiplayer in Halo 4 Video:Game Informer - The Rise and Fall of Cortana in Halo 4|Cortana in Halo 4 Video:Sound Design of Halo 4|Creazione musiche di Halo 4 E3-2012 Video:Halo 4 E3 2012 Gameplay Presentation|Trailer di Halo 4 all'E3 2012 Video:E3 2012 - Halo 4 E3 Gameplay Trailer|Trailer di Halo 4: Forward Unto Down Video:"Halo 4" Xbox Smart Glass - Halo 4 Gameplay & Features|Aggiornamenti tecnici su Halo 4 Video:Halo 4 Infinity Multiplayer|''Halo 4'': multigiocatore in modalità Infinity Video:Halo 4 War Games Gameplay|''Halo 4'': multigiocatore in modalità Giochi di Guerra Video:Halo 4 Spartan Ops Gameplay|''Halo 4'': le Spartan Ops Video:E3 2012 - Halo 4 Gameplay Demo and Interview|Interviste conclusive su Halo 4 Post E3 Making Halo 4: Return of the Forerunners Saga Fonti Categoria:Giochi Categoria:Halo 4 Categoria:Seconda Trilogia Categoria:Articoli con spoiler